The College Parents
by xsarahx101
Summary: Young parents SEQUEL: Troy and Gabriella have successfully raised their daughter for 3 years, but now they face a whole other challenge. College. MUST read YOUNG PARENTS to understand. T Rated
1. The past 3 years

**The College Parents**

**Summary - Troy and Gabriella have successfully raised their daughter for 3 years, but now they face a whole other challenge. College. MUST read YOUNG PARENTS to understand. **

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing and implied mature moments in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**MUST READ YOUNG PARENTS TO UNDERSTAND.**

* * *

- 3 Years later-

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

My eyes slowly opened and scanned the room. The feeling of someone running their fingertips up and down my naked tanned back, sending chills through my spine. I looked up, my eyes connecting with those of my fiances, i remembered the previous night, Troy and i had, had the most intense night of love-making ever.

"Morning sleeping beauty" He said softly, I smiled happily.

"How long have you been up?" I asked, propping myself up so i could look at him properly.

"Around 10 minutes"

"Why didn't you wake me babe?" I wondered, reaching up and running my hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"You looked so peaceful and happy" He explained "Plus i couldn't find it in me to wake such a beautiful creature"

I blushed making him chuckle "It never ceases to amaze me how i can always make you blush"

I giggled softly as cries struck our ears. "Kayla is awake" I said, moving to get up.

"No, i'll go" Troy said "You get changed and i'll bring her here." Troy said standing up and pulling on a pair of boxers. I nodded, watching as Troy left our bedroom. I stood up, changing quickly into a pair of Troy's basketball shorts a loose over-sized shirt. I looked in the mirror, running a brush through my tangled sex hair.

It was just under 3 years since since i had given birth to Kayla Angelita Bolton; Troys and mine daughter. Saying the past three years had been some what difficult for Troy and I was an understatment. We had been through a hell of alot; Caring and raising our daughter, school work and jobs. Troy and I had decided that we would both get part time jobs to help us through and to pay for a nanny seen as my mom was at work and could no longer babysit.

Today was the day we moved. Moved from my moms house and into student housing. Luckily, after some hard work at getting our grades up, Troy and i both got accepted to the University of Alberqueqe on scholarships. Unluckily however, it was too far travelling distance from my moms house to make everyday so Troy and I had, had to apply for student housing. We were accepted. **(A/N: Student housing is for the rare few who have a child before college or are married etc. if you hadn't guessed.)**

Sharpay and the rest of the gang had fortunately also decided to go to U of A and had been assigned dorms on the campus so they were all still pretty close, even though the Troy, Kayla and i weren't in the same building as them.

Thinking back over the three years i couldn't help but think of the changes everyone had gone through, obviously Troy and I had, had to mature quickly for the sake of our daughter but it wasn't just us who had changed...

The whole gang had been incredibly brilliant; constantly helping us out, we owed them soo much. They all seemed to gel with Kayla extremely well and Kayla seemed to adore them all too. Troy and i had decided that Sharpay was godmother and Chad was Godfather to Kayla; they were sooo happy when we told them and had immedietly adopted the title along with the 'responsibilities' of looking after their goddaughter.

Not only were things great with them but i had (as i thought) made a new friend. Since we met in the hospital i had been in constant contact with my new found friends Kirsten and her son Milo. We both knew what the other was going through; the good days and the extremely bad. We constantly emailed, called and met up with each other. (Kirsten lived on the west side of Alberqueqe so it wasn't too hard to meet up with her - It was going to be even easier now as i was going to live closer to her.) I really cherished having her as a friend; because she was someone who was going through the same things as i was. Especially after having Kayla. Plus, Kirsten and Milo were both very sweet, although, i couldn't help but feel bad that she had not been able to return to high school, having no one to look after her son. Which therefore meant, no graduation and no college.

I smiled, watching as Troy carried Kayla through the bedroom door. "Hey look there's mommy!" He said in a soft, caring but childish voice. I put the brush down and stood up, walking over to the bed where Troy was sitting with Kayla. "Hey baby" I cooed, sitting cross legged on the bed, taking Kaylas' hand. "Hows the princess today?"

"Hey Mommy" Kayla said happily, she was wearing her spongebob square pants pyjamas and couldn't of looked cuter. I felt Troy wrap his arm around my waist, looking adoringly at our baby girl who was standing up on the bed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Why are you so perky today baby?" I asked, glancing over at Troy in confusement.

"We are going to a new home." Kayla giggled happily. "Daddy said"

"Ah, we sure are" I said, standing up and picking Kayla up into my arms, resting her on my hip. "Come on, lets get you changed and down to grandma so mommy can get changed"

"I'll take a shower" Troy smiled, also standing up.

"Alright babe, come on little miss" I said, kissing Troy quickly before leaving the bedroom and carrying Kayla down the hallway to her bedroom. Her nursery had obviously changed quite a bit since she was newborn but all the same it was beautiful and definetly more girly as before we had no idea wether she would be a girl or boy, Troy and I hoped we would be able to do the same thing with her new room that she was getting at the student housing. It kind of upset me that we were leaving it all behind. I sat her down on the floor before i moved over to her closet, pulling out a rather cute short sleeved t-shirt and matching skirt.

"Where daddy?" Kayla asked. Admittedly, Kayla definetly preferred her daddy to me, but i didn't take it to heart. I knew young children prefered one parent more, usually the opposite sex to them. **(A/N: True fact)**

"Daddy is taking a shower so he doesn't stink" I explained, holding her clothes out to her. "Wanna get changed Kay Kay?"

She shook her head "Spongebob better"

I smiled at her cuteness "I know sweety, but they are your pyjamas"

"So...?" She asked confused

"So, remember, you have clothes for bed and clothes for daytime" I told her. Kayla was by no means stupid, in fact she had definelty inherited my brain (Just don't tell Troy that) and she loved learning new things, she just needed a reminder now and again.

"O.K" She said indifferently "Me do it though"

"Alright" I said, handing her clothes over, supervising as she changed, having no problem as there was luckily no zippers or buttons. "All done?" I asked

Kayla looked up at me, smiling brightly while nodding. "It ok?"

I giggled, bending down and picking her up "Perfect. Your such a clever girl Kay" I praised, leaving her room and walking downstairs. Fortunately, Troy and I had thought ahead and packed most things we would need at our new home before today, knowing it was really only the essentials and the rest of Kayla's stuff that would need to be packed for the move.

"Hey mom" I said, entering the kitchen and spotting my mom, pouring three cups of coffee.

"Hey Gabi, hello beautiful" She greeted Kayla and I before handing me my coffee. I was sooo happy i had my coffee back and could literally say it had been a life saver the past few years, giving me that extra bolt of energy when i needed it.

"Grandma!!" Kayla said, reaching her small arms out for my mom to take her, i handed her over as Troy entered the room; Showered and sexily dressed.

"Hey Troy" My mom smiled.

"Hey Maria" Troy said, after he had wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. "Hey babe"

"Hmm...You smell nice" I commented, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Hmm...I would say so do you, but you still smell of sex" Troy whispered into my ear so my mother couldn't hear.

I blushed slightly before removing myself of his grasp. "Is Chad coming around soon?"

"Yeah, with Zeke. They are going to help me move some of the bigger things into the moving van Chad borrowed off his uncle, then drive Me, him and Zeke to the apartement, set it up, then drop me back off here to collect you and Kayla" Troy recited

"Ok, well it seems you have everything under control. I'll just go get a shower then i'll be right back down" I said briefly before leaving the kitchen and running upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

15 minutes later, i was showered and changed. I was wearing a beige Cami, with some flared denim jeans and white flats. My hair was in a loose bun, a few strands cascading down my back. I nodded and left the bedroom, running back downstairs to the kitchen where i found my mom gone and Troy cooking pancakes while Kayla sat in her high chair.

"I'm back" I said happily.

"Your back" Troy said looking me over "You look amazing"

"Thankyou babes" I said, kissing his cheek briefly before turning to our daughter who was sitting in her chair. Looking as Troy and i interacted. "Daddy" She said.

Troy turned to her "What's up baby?"

"I'm hungry!" She huffed.

I laughed "Has my mom gone?"

"No, she is in the living room on the phone." Troy said, putting the pancakes on a plate and putting them infront of his daughter who clapped happily. Recently, Kayla had really taken to feeding herself and enjoying the praise that came along with it.

I jumped up onto counter next to where Troy was cooking some more pancakes. "I'm glad i taught you how to cook at least one thing."

"Huh! Unfair, i could cook before" Troy said, mock hurt.

"Your kidding me! Troy, babe you used to burn ready meals!" I giggled as Troy moved in between my legs, allowing me to wrap them around his torso, our bodies soo close together as well as our faces.

"Thats true. Although, to be fair, you always made me soo nervous and i have only ever burnt things around you." Troy smiled before planting a brief kiss on my lips and turning back to the pancakes.

Rolling my eyes i turned to our daughter who was sitting quite happily, ripping her pancakes into shreds, eating a piece now and again. I jumped off the counter, walking over to her and pulling some loose bits of pancake out of her hair. "Troy, what are we going to do for jobs and a nanny now?"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well, we had to quit our jobs and get rid of our nanny because we were moving too far away. What do we do now? We need someone to watch Kayla and we need the money"

"Brie, don't worry. I'll find another job and the college provides allowance for familys to hire nannies. I checked it all out" Troy said. I sighed, how can he be sooo perfect. **(A/N: No idea how factual this is)**

"Troy, do you think college will change us?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because Gabriella, College is meant to teach you responisbility, matureness and stuff. We have a 3 year old daughter, we are as responsible and mature as we're going to get" Troy said.

"I guess" I murmured as i felt two arms snake around my waist for the second time that morning.

"Whats worrying you gorgeous" Troy asked, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Nothing" I lied leaning back into his embrace.

"Your lieing" Troy told me "Tell me Gabs, please?"

"I guess, i'm just worried. There are going to be alot of parties and your going to have alot of new friends that will want you to go out and stuff. Are you going to be ok being cooped up with me and Kayla?"

"Brie, if i wasn't do you think you would be wearing that ring?" Troy said referring to the engagemnet ring that rested on my wedding finger. Troy had proposed the morning before Kayla was born and i of course said yes. Troy and I discussed it and both decided it would be better to wait till after college before marrying each other. That way, Kayla would be old enough to remember and we would have enough money, hopefully for a proper wedding.

"I guess"

"Guess? Gabi, you have to get this out of your head. I won't leave you. Understand? Anyway, who is to say we can't find a night babysitter so we can go out now and again. We have managed this far..." Troy said frimly as my mom entered the kitchen.

"Alright lovebirds, break it up. Your daughter is watching." She chuckled.

"She can't help it bless her, she is a curious three year old. She wants to know about everything" I said.

"Right, well i have to go to work i'm afraid. That was my boss on the phone, he needs to see me immedietly. I will be back before you leave this afternoon though." My mom told us.

"Alright, love you mom" I said before she said I love you back, kissed Kayla on the head and left.

"I'm tired" I whined softly.

"I wonder why?" Troy smirked, pulling away from our embrace.

"I think it was because a certain, blue eyed, sexy fiance of mine kept me up all night" I said quietly, so Kayla who was still pre-occupied with her pancakes would hear.

"Well, correct me if i'm wrong but it was you moaning 'More, more, another round Troy...Oh' " Troy chuckled quietly, still so Kayla could not hear. I blushed hard before hitting him on the arm before the doorbell sounded loudly. I sighed "This isn't over Troy Boy" I walked out of the kitchen and to the front door, opening it to reveal 4 people.

"Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay" I reeled off their names. "I thought just Chad and Zeke were coming?"

"Well we were, but Taylor and Sharpay insisted you would need help packing something or other up for the move" Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Plus, i wanted to see my goddaughter!" Sharpay squealed entering the house "I never get to see her now i don't live here". This was true, recently, Sharpay had moved out of my moms house because her parents had regained their fortune and bought back their mansion.

"Well come in, Troy and Kayla are in the kitchen" I said, allowing everyone through. I laughed as i watched Sharpay and Taylor practically run down the hall into the kitchen, Chad, Zeke and I following.

"Hows my beautiful goddaughter?" Sharpay cooed upon seeing Kayla.

"Auntie Shar!!" Kayla squealed, her arms reaching for Sharpay. Sharpay picked her up out of her chair and held her tight.

"Yeppo, your looking very pretty" Sharpay commented.

I shook my head before jumping back onto the counter like earlier that morning. "Dude, we better start moving if you want to be there by the end of the day" Chad said.

Troy nodded before turning to me "I'll be right upstairs alright?"

"Yep" I smiled as he left the room "Tay, how you been?"

"Good, Busy packing for college."

"Same here, it will be good though because you and Shar are sharing, Chad and Zeke are sharing and Troy and I have a student house."

"Yeah, Gabs have you seen the house your moving into?" Shar wondered.

I shook my head "Troy has the other weekend when he was at U of A. He says its really nice for student housing"

"Thats cool." Taylor nodded.

"Mommy" Kayla said, now reaching out for me. I jumped of the counter and gladly took her, resting her on my hip once again. "Come on baby, shall we go play with yours toys? Auntie Tay and Shar come too?"

"Yay!" Kayla said excitedly.

* * *

5 hours later and I was placing Kayla into her carseat ready for the trip to U of A. Troy, Chad and Zeke had sucessfully moved all of our belongings to our new home and all we needed to do now was get there ourselves.

"Mommy, where we going?" Kayla wondered.

"To our new home sweety" I replied, buckling her in before turning to the gang who was standing next to the car with my mom.

"We will see you in two days when we drive up there" Taylor said, pulling me into a hug.

"Yup" I smiled, moving to Sharpay and hugging her before the girls walked over to the car and started speaking to Kayla.

"I'm going to miss you sweety" My mom said, tearing up. This i guess was a huge deal to her, i was moving out afterall and wouldn't be living with her any longer.

"I'm going to miss you too mom, hey don't cry. I'll see you every other weekend. Promise" I told her, hugging her.

"I know, but...Its just going to be soo wierd, the house will be empty." She sobbed.

"Its alright, ring me whenever you want mom" I told her, pulling away.

"Brie, babe we need to go" Troy said to me. I nodded in response, moving over to the car. After saying one more quick goodbye to my mom and a 'See you in two days' to the gang we were on the road.

It felt wierd to me that we were moving from my moms house - Even if it was only to the otherside of Alberqueqe. It wasn't the same.

"You ok Babe?" Troy asked me, glancing over at me before turning back to the road.

I nodded, wiping away a stray tear. "I'm fine."

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Kayla wondered. I turned back to look at her in the back seat.

"I'm not crying, i'm excited about our new home" I covered

"Me too!!" Kayla said clapping excitedly. Troy and I laughed as he reached over and laced his fingers with mine comfortingly. "I love you" He said.

"I love you too, more then you know" I replied, relaxing in my seat.

I had a feeling, a new adventure was about to begin.

* * *

**You honestly don't know how HARD this was too right. It was a big decision but I have decided to move on with a sequel...**

**If you guys don't like this and rather i never posted it, tell me and i will delete it before the story picks up. I don't mind cause i don't want to wreck your image of my Young parents story.**

**Your opinions mean alot.**

**Oh and By the way, 70 comments soo far for the last chapter of Young Parents! Amazing much?**

**Please tell me what ya think,**

**- Sarah**

**P.S sorry or spelling mistakes...Or anything of the like.**


	2. Admissions into U of A

**The College Parents**

**Summary - Troy and Gabriella have successfully rasied their daughter for 3 years now, but now they face a whole other challenge. College. MUST read YOUNG PARENTS to understand. **

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing and implied mature moments in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**MUST READ YOUNG PARENTS TO UNDERSTAND.**

* * *

**A.N: YOU.ALL.ROK! i can't believe it. 62 reviews for my FIRST chapter! LEGENDS! Thankyou x**

Our new home was definetly not big.

In fact, it was quite small. With two small bedrooms, a small kitchen, bathroom and a living room. I had to admit, Troy, Chad and Zeke had done an extremely good job moving everything in. When i entered the apartement for the first time with Troy and Kayla i was kind of gobsmacked.

This was Troy's and mine first home together.

"What do you think?" Troy asked.

"I think its amazing and it's ours." I said, holding Kayla in my arms. "Shall we go have a look at our new home sweety?" I asked Kayla.

She nodded excitedly, squirming and wriggling around to get out of my arms. I put her down on the ground. No sooner had i done it she had run off as fast as her little legs could take her to the other rooms. Troy and I however, were alot slower when it came to looking around.

Luckily, Student housing came with all the basics. A television, couch, double bed, cooker, refridgerator etc etc. So it was really only our stuff that we needed. "She is going to need some other colour in here" I said referring to Kaylas blue coloured room.

"Why?" Troy wondered

"Babe, it's blue. She adores pink. Thanks to her aunty Shar" I rolled my eyes.

"Princess, do you like your new room?" Troy asked, kneeling down to Kayla who was now standing infront of us and looking around.

"Yeah!" She said happily, reaching out her arms and wrapping them around Troys' neck, hugging him as he held her close. I smiled at the interaction before walking out of the room to discover the rest of the apartement. Troy's and mine bedroom was alright. It had a simple closet and double bed, with peach walls and carpeted floor. It was ok and definetly liveable.

I sat on the bed, it felt so wierd to not be in my room, with the cozyiness and security of knowing everything and everyone. Because i mean, after we had seen all the apartement there was still the neighbouring places - Such as the U of A campus and supermarket we had to discover along with sorting out our schedules and Kaylas proper babysitting arrangements etc etc.

It wasn't going to be easy.

"What's up babe?" I spun around to see Troy holding Kayla in his arms, standing in the doorway.

"Nothing, just thinking"

"Homesick?" Troy wondered, sitting beside me on the bed, resting Kayla on his lap.

"Daddy, what is Homesick?" Kayla asked

"It's when people miss their home alot" Troy told our daughter who nodded in satisfaction with the answer. I giggled slightly before finally answering "Yeah, kinda. But i'll be ok."

"Good" Troy said, wrapping one of his free arms around me in comfort.

"Mooommmy..." Kayla whined after a minute.

"Yes sweety?"

"I'm Hungry" She told me. I nodded, suddenly realising in agreement that i was to, hungry.

"Troy, we need to go get some groceries and stuff." I said.

"Well, let me go and ill get them.You look tired babe" Troy offered, passing me Kayla before standing up.

"No, i need to go. Besides your the one that should be tired, you are the one who moved all the stuff with Chad and Zeke."

"Why do you need to go? Babe, we have alot to do tomorrow and..."

"Troy, i need to get some things, im coming" I said firmly while standing up and resting a quiet Kayla on my hip.

"What things do you need? I can get them" Troy said.

"Tampons." I smirked evilly, knowing straight away Troy would give in. He was very understanding of it all - The womans stuff. Especially if i had the cramps or something like that but when it came to buying the products i needed? Hell No.

"Come on Kayla, lets get you in the car seat while mommy grabs you a coat to wear. Then we can all go shopping" Troy said quickly. I smiled triumphantly at him.

"Your lucky i give into you all the time" Troy commented.

"You know you love me" I giggled kissing him quickly before leaving the room, Troy and Kayla following.

* * *

Shopping; For Troy and I it is NEVER easy. There are 2 main reasons :

1) We have to keep to a budget and often end up argueing about what luxury items to get.

2) We have a curious 3 year old daughter who wants everything and can't keep her hands away from the shelves. So Troy and I are on constant watch that we aren't paying for dog food when we don't need it.

"Kayla sweety. No. You don't like those" I sighed, taking a packet of biscuits from her hands and placing them back on the shelf before continueing to push the cart down the isle. I wondered where Troy was? He had only left me to go get some nescessities that we needed so it would cut the time we had to be in the supermarket by half. However, i was nearly done but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Wheres your daddy Kay?" I asked, not really expecting an answer as i looked down at the brown haired beauty sitting in the childrens seat of the cart, smiling happily.

"Moommmmy! I want those!!" Kayla said excitedly pointing to a can of baked beans.

"Sweety, we already got some" I chuckled softly, brushing some of her hairs from her face before kissing the top of her head.

"Toooyys!!" Kayla said, holding her arms out as if she was grabbing for the numerous toys that were down one isle.

Crap.

I was meant to dodge this isle so she didn't see it and wouldn't get upset when i told her we couldn't afford the new toy she was craving. "Sweety, we can look at the toys another day. We need to find daddy" I tried.

"No!! Tooooys!" Kayla cried.

"Sweety..."

"Toooooooooooooooysss!!" She whined. I sighed, giving in as i began to walk down the isle. I watched as Kaylas eyes were captivated by the numerous girls and boys toys that was designed to appeal to her.

I pushed her over to the girls toys that were sutied to her age range and watched her reach out for one of them. However, forseeing the problem that could occur i pushed the trolley away from the toy. Sadly, unallowing Kayla to take it like she wanted. Being very clever she realised what i had done within a second and instantly began crying. I looked at her sadly.

Glancing at the toy i spotted the price tag. It read 34 dollars. I shook my head sadly. "Sorry baby, not today."

"Noo!!" Kayla cried, her face growing red. I noticed people who were walking by looking at me, probably thinking about how much of a bad mother i was.

"Kayla, stop it!" I said firmly. I so wished Troy was here and not somewhere around the store. Even though he could hardly ever NOT give into Kayla he always got her to calm down and listen. "Kayla, stop it right now. Don't make me get daddy" I said sternly, desperate to get her quiet. Suddenly, i saw Troy at the end of the isle, a small cart infront of him, walking towards us while pushing it. I looked at him pleadingly; he nodded, reaching us.

"Kayla" He said, coming into view of Kayla who was now sobbing. "What are you crying about?"

"Toooy" She sobbed.

"She wanted this toy, but we can't afford it. I told her no and she didn't like it" I said simply.

It was Troys' turn to sigh now before turning to Kayla. "Kayla, you can't have the toy im afraid, you have alot of toys at home already. And you do not play up in a supermarket; Do you understand?"

Kayla sadly blinked a few times before nodding slowly, knowing not to mess with her daddy.

"Come on babe, lets go get this checked out" Troy said, obviously upset that he had just had to scold our daughter.

"Thankyou" I mouthed to him. He nodded softly and continued to push his cart as i pushed mine.

* * *

I landed on the sofa later that night next to Troy who instantly pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed, snuggling up to him.

"Kayla in bed?" Troy asked.

"Hmm...Finally. She is finding it hard being in a new place already"

"Much like you?"

"Kinda" I said shyly. "Its not the same. But i know we will all adapt"

"Yeah, we will. I kinda feel bad i scolded Kayla earlier" Troy admitted, running his hand over one of my thighs softly.

"Babe, you had too. She wasn't listening to me." I told him.

"I know, its still hard. She has been upset with me all night" Troy said.

"Troy, she is 3. She will be all smiles with you tomorrow."

"I guess..." Troy said.

Deciding Troy and I both needed some cheering up and turned around on his lap, so i was now straddling him - Our bodies incredibly close. I moved my hand running it through his hair. There was no talking, just our eyes connecting. The blue and brown. Troy reached up, cupping my chin in his hand, before pulling it down so our lips connected. There were no tongues used, just our lips, moving sensually against each other. There were no battles for dominance, just both of us, basking in the love we both felt between us. I felt Troys' hands hold onto my waist and slowly move up my top, massaging the sides of my stomach.

After awhile we pulled away, resting our foreheads against each others. I smiled before standing up and taking his hand, helping him stand up also. "Come on, we haven't christened our new bedroom yet"

Troy chuckled before wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist before he carried me to the bedroom, closing the door behind us.

* * *

I suddenly woke up the next morning, feeling a coldness. I sat up, confused as to why Troy was not laying beside me. Flinging back the comforter i pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt before leaving the bedroom, looking around for Troy.

"Troy?" I called out.

"Kitchen!" I heard a reply. I walked into the kitchen spotting Troy sitting on the counter, Kayla sitting infront of him in her high chair, eating. I walked over to them, Troy holding out a piece of toast for me to take. I smiled, taking it gladly before joining him on the counter. "How long have you been up?" I asked, taking a bite of the toast.

"15 minutes" Troy said, flicking the switch on the coffee maker beside him.

"Ok, Morning Kayla" I said, looking over at my daughter who was seemingly enjoying her cut up pieces of toast, ripping them to shreds.

"Mommy!" She said before returning to her toast. I chuckled.

"Is she ok with you now?" I asked Troy.

"She is fine"

"Told you. See, clever" I joked.

"Hmm, you sure are." Troy said. "So what do we have to do today?"

"Umm...We have to go get our schedules and stuff from admissions on the campus, then we have to go see about Kaylas' arrangements. I know you said there is allowance for nannies, but i heard that there is a child development centre that the early childhood majors go to study children's development. It also doubles as a daycare. A lot of students and staff who have children leave their kids there while they are at class or work. Its an option." I informed him.

"It sounds cool. I don't now how i feel about students looking after Kayla though"

"Well, before we make a decision lets just go check it out." I said "Oh and we both have to find jobs, but i think thats probably best to do tomorrow, because don't you have to go meet the Redhawks today?"

"Yeah, im kinda nervous though. I'm not half as good as them" Troy admitted, pouring the coffee that was now ready.

"Babe, you shouldn't be. You wouldn't of been given a basketball scholarship if you sucked would you. You have nothing to worry about" I re-assured him.

"Hmmm" He said, handing me the poured coffee.

"So, who is having a shower first?" I asked, taking a sip.

"You, i'll go get Kayla ready." Troy said, leaping of the counter after kissing me briefly.

"Alright, love you" I said before leaving the room, hearing an 'I love you too' back.

* * *

An hour later, Troy, Kayla and i were pulling into the U of A campus. It looked soo much bigger now, more then ever. Sure, i had seen it before but it seemed different now that i was actually a student here. I had to admit, i was kind of nervous. Not just because i was new and had no idea what the hell i was doing, but because i hadn't seen anyone else with a child. It kind of made me feel a little insecure.

I jumped out of the car and opened the back seat door, revealing a very wide awake Kayla. I smiled at her, unbuckling her from her car seat and lifting her into my arms, resting her on my hip before closing the door again. Glancing around i saw many students, all walking around, getting settled in most probably before lessons started that monday. They all seemed happy and loving their new surroundings...the first years anyway. I could make out a few people who seemed to be in their 2nd year etc.

"So wheres the admissions office?"

"No idea, lets ask someone?" I wondered, re-adjusting Kayla in my arms. I noticed a few people, mainly girls looking at us, staring lustfully at Troy. I gulped, trying not to let jealousy take over.

"Awww, she is sooo cute!! Is she yours?" A voice came from behind us. Troy and I both whipped around, coming face to face with two very exciteable girls, both admittedly looking extremely friendly and chirpy.

"Yeah she is" Troy said. "Her names Kayla"

"Awwr! Hello Kayla!...Im guessing you two are both new on campus right?"

"Yeah" I said

"Cool, so what are your names?" One of them asked. She had black shiny hair, tied up into a ponytail.

"Im Gabriella Montez" I said

"And I'm Troy Bolton" Troy smiled.

"Cool, Im Megan" The blacked haired one said.

"And i'm Cassandra but you can call me cassie" The other girl said. She had red hair and bright eyes. "Oh! your engaged! How cute"

I giggled. I was liking these girls already, they were upfront. "Yeah we are."

"So are you both he on scholarships...or..." Megan asked

"Yeah, Im on a basketball one and Gabriella is on a Biological Science Scholarship" Troy told them.

"Your pretty" randomly came Kaylas voice. She was looking directing her comment at Megan and Cassie who both smiled brightly at her.

"Thankyou Kayla." Cassie said warmly.

"Hey, Um you girls wouldn't know where the admissions office is would you?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah, its just through those main entrance doors there, follow the corridor and turn right. You can't miss it. Well we better go, i hope to see you all again" Cassie said before walking away with Megan.

"They seemed nice" I said, walking towards the main entrance doors with Troy.

"Yup" He agreed.

* * *

Maybe going to college at U of A would not be SO bad afterall. After a very lengthy discussion with the admissions officer, Troy and I had been able to sort out our schedules and Kaylas arrangements.

It had been decided that i would miss 2 days of college a week and only go in on Mondsays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays giving me 2 days to work when i got a job. This seemed the best option as everyone won; Troy and I would get more money and I would still go to school. Troy however, because he had more to juggle with a.k.a Basketball, lessons and a job (Not counting Kayla and I) it was slightly harder. He could only miss one day of college; Thursdays, as every other day he had lessons then basketball practice every afternoon. This meant that unfortunately if he was to get a job he would need to do night hours and therefore, he would never really be able to see me and Kayla. We were undecided about this: I didn't want him to get a job but he did.

When it came to Kayla we had decided to use the child development centre on campus as it was free because the college paid for it. It was decided she would go there everyday before mine and Troy's lessons and would stay there till one of us could pick her up. I knew Troy wasn't exactly happy with this but we had been re-assured that there would be older staff there to look after her aswell as students.

"This place is sooo much bigger then the East High gym" I commented looking around at the RedHawks gym. It was huge. I noticed the Red Hawks were already out on the court. They were VERY tall.

"Yeah, definetly" Troy said, re-adjusting Kayla who was in his arms so she was more comfortable.

"Yo Troy!! My man!" One of the team members called noticing Troy.

Troy smiled, luckily he and I had met the team during the summer and were quite friendly with them. "Hi Jason"

We walked forwards onto the court, everyone now stopping their practice. Everyone greeted Troy, Kayla and I with handshakes for Troy, Hugs for me and nodds towards Kayla.

"You coming to practice Dude?" Jason, the captain asked.

"Nah man, we are still trying to settle in. We only arrived yesterday and everything"

"Ah, Alright dude, but first practice is Monday. Is Chad coming to?" Another guy, Dave asked.

Chad had also been lucky enough to be given a spot on the team although it wasn't a scholarship. Zeke however was not, although that didn't seem to bother him as he was majoring in cooking.

"Yeah man, he should be here by monday." Troy told him as he noticed Kayla squirming in his arms. Troy put her down and watched her run off over to where a basketball was sitting on the floor. She picked it up with some difficulty before throwing it onto the floor and giggling as it bounced away before running after it.

Everyone laughed "She is going to turn out like her dad" Dave commented

"I'll go get her" I said, walking over to Kayla, lifting her up and twirling around, both of us laughing happily.

I guess, at that moment i realised.

U of A was our home now and although it was only the beginning, i could tell this adventure was going to be something special.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this!! Sorry for the lack of update...i have just been reli busy. :S I made a long chapter to make up for it. **

**So what ya think? **

**Oh and a little shoutout to ****DancinBlondeGurl for the help with the Child development centre idea. Its appreciated. **

**If ANYONE else knows things that happen at college - For example lessons, programs etc let me know. **

**- Sarah **

**x**


	3. The Troyella Bumpy Road

**The College Parents**

**Summary - Troy and Gabriella have successfully rasied their daughter for 3 years now, but now they face a whole other challenge. College. MUST read YOUNG PARENTS to understand. **

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing and implied mature moments in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**MUST READ YOUNG PARENTS TO UNDERSTAND.**

* * *

"I'm sorry but you just don't fit the hours we need" The guy before me said. This was the 4th time i had been turned down in one day for a job all because i couldn't work enough hours or days. It was down-hearting for me but i plodded on none the less. Kayla was with Troy who was watching her at home. He was by no means happy; much against his wishes i had ordered him not to get a job quite yet, as we were still settling in and needed to get into a routine plus he needed to check out what time he had between basketball and classes.

"Yeah, like i haven't heard that before." I mumbled "Can't you just give me a chance. I have a daughter and i go to college. I need this job"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you just don't cut it" The guy said.

I sighed sadly, before gathering my stuff and leaving the diner, slamming the door shut behind me. I went to Troys and mine car, jumping into and buckling the seatbelt, starting the ignition and driving away. I put the radio on; **Rihanna - Disturbia** blasting through the car.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah_

I ran my hand through my hair, wondering what to do next. Do i carry on trying to find a job like i had been all morning? It was fustrating. It seems to me that EVERYTHING Troy and I want to do...Goes wrong. We have constantly tried our best, raising a daughter for three years, working multiple jobs to pay for the things we needed and working extremely hard at school to even get approached about a scholarship. We had worked our butts off but yet something always tried to get in our way. Another bump down our long road together. Our Troyella Road

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort _

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort_

I stopped at a red light, tapping the steering wheel along in time with the music. I knew it would take time for Troy, Kayla and I to get settled here - In our new home, new school, new area but i was hoping it would all work out. I mean, it had too; There was just soo much riding on it all working out. I glanced down at the shimmery object sparkling on my wedding finger; my engagement ring from Troy. Our engagment was riding on this all working out.

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster _

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

I couldn't help but think about how amazing Troy had been through everything and how much we had been through. He was definetly my rock and without him i would be nothing.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Release me from this curse  
I'm trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

I turned off the radio having parked the car outside of Troys and Mine home. I unbluckled my seatbelt and walked to the front door, entering through it silently. I stopped at the door the the living room however, noticing Troy sitting on the floor playing with our daughter. Kayla giggled as her father began to tickle her, causing her to lay on the floor, wriggling and squirming around while giggling and calling "Daddy!! Stop!" Finally after a few seconds Troy had released her from the tickle, standing up and picking her up, swinging her around as she laughed and he chuckled.

"Carry on and she is going to be sick Troy" I said sternly but yet with a smile from the door way. Troy stopped, still carrying our daughter but yet placing her on his hip so she was more comfortable.

"Oh yeah, didn't think of that. My bad" Troy said shame-faced.

"Don't worry babe, i forgive you" I said, moving forwards and kissing him quickly before taking Kayla from his arms and kissing her. "Hello baby"

"Mommy!" Kayla said excitedly.

"How did the job search go?" Troy asked, taking a seat on the sofa and patting the space beside him - indicating for me to sit. I did, placing Kayla on my lap.

"Urgh, no luck" I said sadly "Everyone says im not suitable and that i cant work the hours they need."

Troy sighed, lacing one of his hands with mine, allowing his thumb to caress my knuckles. "We will find something Brie"

"What if we dont Troy? I checked our account, it's getting low" I told him.

"We could just ask our pare..." Troy began to suggest before i cut him off.

"Nope" I said simply "They have done enough for us Troy. We need to show we have this under control"

"I guess..But they are there if we are desperate Gabi" Troy said. I nodded, turning my attention to Kayla who was sitting happily on my lap. "What have you been up to baby?"

"Daddy been playing with me and made me lunch" Kayla said slowly, trying to get all her words out properly. I smiled proudly at her before responding

"Good, so he has been a good daddy?"

Kayla nodded "-cept when he tickled me!"

I giggled as Troy chuckled "You got your ticklish gene from your mother"

"She did not! your ticklish too!" I said indignantly, pouting.

"You look sexy when you pout" Troy commented.

I blushed before standing up and walking out the room with Kayla, hearing as Troy said "Your ass is pretty sexy too"

* * *

I woke up the next day, feeling a hand wrapped around my waist, cupping my ass as my head rested on a broad chest. Troys. I smiled before planting a kiss on the chest and dis-tangling myself from his body and the bed sheets. Today was going to be a hectic day, the proper admissions day was today, the first day when every student would be moving into U of A **(A/N: I MAY of said that monday would be the start of lessons..its not now cause it doesnt fit with the story...tuesday will be their first day of lessons)** Which meant the gang were to arrive today plus the hundreds of other students ready to begin their new year at the University of Alberqueqe.

I was actually kind of nervous, cause today was also the first day of Troys red hawks basketball practice and the first time Kayla was going to go to the child centre on campus. It was going to crazy and i knew i had alot of things to do before anyone was even ready to step out of the house and try to get into their routines. Luckily, today because of the non-existent classes i could go and help the rest of the gang go move in and get catch up with them which i was really looking forward to.

Half an hour later i had managed to get 4 minute shower, get changed, get Troy up, get Kayla up, get them both breakfast and get them changed (Troy included who seemed to be like a zombie today). Finally we were ready to leave which was definetly was no mean feight. I slid into the passengers side of our car after buckling Kayla into her car seat.

"Have you got Red Hawks practice all day?" I asked

"Yeah, think so. They want to talk tactics and get to know each other aswell as practicing." Troy said, putting the car into gear and accelerating out of the parking space.

"But your coming with me to drop Kayla off at the baby sitting place yeah?"

"No babe, i told you, remember last night. I need to be there at 9...its already 8:45. I don't have time. Chads gonna be late as it is so i cant be late too."

"You told me?" I asked wearily.

Troy chuckled glancing over at me "Yeah, i wish i could though. Really i do." He said sincerely "Will you be alright with walking to the gangs dorms though?"

"Im not meeting them at the dorms im meeting them at greenery outside of the admissions office, the one we walked across the day we got here." I told Troy who nodded.

"Alright, busy day then" Troy said breathing deeply.

"You could say that, but we will all be home by 6 right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering, so i know" I smiled.

"Ok"

* * *

5 minutes later i was walking through the doors of the baby centre on the U of A campus having Kayla and I said goodbye to Troy. I was under the strong suspicion Kayla thought i would be staying with her at this centre no matter how many times i old her otherwise. She was convinced. I knew however, that would all come crashing down on her when she found out i was too leave her. And that i was NOT looking forward to what-so-ever.

"Gabriella?!" A voice came that i vaguely recognized as i stood at the child centre reception. I spun around with Kayla in my arms to see Megan from 2 days ago.

"Hey Megan!!" I smiled.

"Hi Kayla" Megan said to Kayla before looking at me "You leaving her here?"

"Yup, do you work here?"

"Yeah, Cassie and I both do, we are majoring in child development. Its soo cool i get to look after little Kayla!" Megan said excitedly.

"Thanks, im soo much more comfrotable leaving her now i know you work here" I told her.

"Wheres Troy?" Megan wondered.

"First day of practice. He is on the Red Hawks Team" I supplied.

"Cool! Well, just follow me and we can get Kayla settled" Megan said beckoning for me to follow her into a main room. It was pretty big, very bright and multicoloured with huge amounts of toys, books, general play things; a little childs haven. I noticed the room was already busy with around 7 or 8 children and around 5 workers. It looked all too welcoming.

"This place is amazing" I remarked

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome. Soo, I understand you signed a few admission forms yesterday? so thats all sorted?"

"Yeah, Troy and I did. So i have a few of her things in this bag, in case she needs them. Her blanket, spare change of clothes and few toys of her own etc etc. Also, you have Troys and mine cell numbers, so you can get in touch with us" I said handing over the bag i had with me to megan.

"Alright then, Kayla wanna go play with me? Say goodbye to your mommy?" Megan asked Kayla.

She seemed to nodd but then shake her head "No leave mommy"

"Go on sweetheart, go have fun, i'll come pick you up later i promise" I said trying to place her on the floor only for her to cling onto my top hard.

"No!! No leave mommy" Kayla whined.

"Sweetie, mommy has to go. You will be fine here" I said, placing her firmly on the ground and prying her hands away from my top, crouching down to her level. "Now be a good girl"

"No!! MOMMMY NO LEAVE!" Kyala cried out, tears beginning to fall. I sighed looking up at Megan desperately.

"Don't worry, every child is like this. Just say goodbye then leave. I will look after her, promise" Megan told me. I nodded, kissing Kayla on the lips quickly before wiping her cheeks to rid them of the tears.

"Baby girl don't cry. I promise i'll see you later and I promise you will have lots of fun. I have to go now, please don't cry. I love you" I said quickly, feeling my own tears forming as i backed away, watching Kaylas face contort as she began to cry more. I sighed, giving one last look at Megan who was nodding encouragingly. How was this sooo hard?! I wiped my face as i felt tears forming at the sight of my daughter now running towards me, her arms outstretched.

"Mooommmyy!! Don't leeeavve!!" She cried.

"I'll see you later sweety, go have some fun. Mommy will see you soon" I said, now actually beginning to cry myself as i opened the exit door. With one last desperate glance at my daughter who was now sitting on the floor crying hard, i left.

I felt terrible as i walked across the campus forcing myself not to turn back and scoop up my daughter, vowing not to let her leave my sight again. It was hard - Too hard.

I stopped at a coffee cart that was situated on the campus, buying a cup as i desperately needed a drink. As i arrived at the greenery i was planning to meet the gang at, i couldn't help but notice the students walking around me. There were loads. Some carrying things to move into their dorms, some just chatting to the friends they had missed over the summer - catching up.

I sat idly on the grass, sipping my coffee while people walked around me. "Hi, umm... are you ok?" A voice said a few minutes later behind me. It was a deep voice; a mans voice. I turned my head, looking up at - not 1 guy but 2.

"Hi, um yeah thankyou. Im fine" I said standing up to look at them properly.

"Cool, well i'm Trent" One guy said

"And i'm Nate" The other told me.

"Gabriella" I smiled, shaking their hands.

"Engaged?" Trent asked, spotting my ring.

"Seems so" I confirmed.

"The other half, does he go here?"

"Yeah, Troy Bolton? He is playing for the Red Hawks now"

"Troy Bolton! I know him, well not 'know, know' him but i mean, i have heard of him. He is meant to be amazing and only just managed to bag the scholarship. He has a daughter" Nate babbled.

I giggled "Yeah, She is mine too"

Nate blushed while Trent laughed "He is a bit of a dumbass sometimes, don't mind him"

"It's ok"

"So, yours and Troys daughter; whats her name?" Trent asked

"Kayla" I said. These guys seemed really kind.

"Thats cool." Nate said "My little sisters called Kayleigh...sort of the same right?"

"Sure" I shrugged

"Well, anyway...we'll see you around yeah Gabriella? Maybe meet Troy and Kayla sometime.." Trent said.

"Definetly, i'm sure i'll see you around" I said before they smiled one last time and walked off leaving me on my own.

I sat back down, finishing off my coffee, wondering where the hell the gang was. However, just as i thought this 2 cars pulled up infront of me, music blaring. I smiled happily as Chad jumped out the car, bending down and hugging me briefly while saying "GottogolateforpraticenicetoseeyouGabicatchuplaters" Then just like that he was gone. I shooked my head in amazement before moving to greet my other friends.

Now,

Everyone was here.

Let it begin.

* * *

**Im officially shattered. Yup, i have had a hugely tiring and emotional day...**

**I am going to tell you why: **

**I watched someone attempting to commit suicide today. Not something to be happy about right? **

**Anyway looking past that, what do you think of the chapter? I am trying to make this as life like as possible and keep their daily routines afloat aswell as introducing some new characters. These Characters will be of VITAL importance so try to keep uo with them x **

**Megan**

**Cassie**

**Trent**

**Nate**

**Kirsten **

**So i guess you can appreciate how much work im trying to put into all this and it is getting extremely harder to write. But i'm determined to get this amazing and better then Young Parents. Plus the cahpters are WAY longer. Just cause i love yoo x **

**Ly ALL..x **

****

Challenge - When commenting, write more then Update? Or good Update? Mucchly appreciated. xx

- Sarah

P.S - Rihanna song inspired by my best friend Georgia who got me into this song - Check it out.


	4. No help from loved ones

**The College Parents**

**Summary - Troy and Gabriella have successfully rasied their daughter for 3 years now, but now they face a whole other challenge. College. MUST read YOUNG PARENTS to understand. **

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing and implied mature moments in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**MUST READ YOUNG PARENTS TO UNDERSTAND.**

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I sighed as i walked around Kaylas bedroom, a plastic box under one arm so I could easily throw the scattered toys into it. "Fuck" I muttered as I stood on a rubber duck that was hiding under some clothing. I could not understand how her bedroom could get this messy after a few days. It was now thursday and it was my first day off since i had started school.

Alot of things had happened this week and it had been absolutely manic. I had many classes, assignments, job interviews and the like while Troy had classes and basketball practice. We basically never really saw each other and had only really communicated one syllable words to each other. We were just getting our daily routine down and were finding it certainly hard.

I had made quite a few new friends, but the two i was most friendly with were Trent and Nate. I had only found out yesterday that the two guys were surprisingly gay but that didnt bother me. They were really cool and were in all my classes at U of A which gave me some comfort as everyone else just seemed to look down at me because i was engaged and had a child. However, Troy was sure i was just letting it get to me because he had been given a great welcome. It seemed everyone had heard about how great THE Troy Bolton was at basketball and saw him as their chance to do extremely well in the basketball area this year.

Kayla had been some what difficult to cope with recently has she found it hard to leave me every morning when i dropped her off at the child development center. I knew Cassie and Megan were looking after her well i just felt my heart break everytime i saw her teary face look up at me. It kind of pissed me off that Troy had never once taken her or came with me to take her the past week because he was sooo busy. It was like he was on another different planet - One where only himself and basketball exsisted. I (Being foolish as ever) let it slide because afterall he was probably just getting settled in.

"No sweety, don't throw that on the floor" I repremanded Kayla who had just walked into her bedroom, throwing a brick onto the floor in a huff.

She glared at me moodily before stomping her feet on the ground. I sighed, placing the box that was still under my arm onto the floor before walking over to Kayla and kneeling in front of her. "Whats the matter sweety?"

"I want daddy, me no see him anymore" Kayla puffed corssing her arms.

"I know sweety" I said running my hand through her hair. "But he promised he will spend the night with us today. That will be nice wont it"

"I want him now!!" Kayla whined. "Take me out"

I leant forward, pulling the hem of her dress down so it was no longer riding up. "Sweety daddy is really really busy right now. But hey, ill take you out how about that?" I asked.

She seemed to consider this and slowly nodded in agreement. I smiled slightly as the doorbell to the apartement rang throughout, i stood up, lifting Kayla into my arms. I kissed her on her forehead before carrying her from her room and to the front door, opening it to reveal a very happy Nate and Trent. "Hey" I smiled broadly.

"Gabi, Kayla!" They said together as i ushered them to come in. We all walked to the living room, the guys both sitting on the sofa together.

"Gabriella you look shattered" Nate remarked off-handely.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically, placing Kayla on the floor and sitting in a spare chair.

"No i didn't mean..." Nate began apologetically.

"I think he meant, you look like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards, oh then attacked by a leaf blower" Trent supplied.

"Ergh, do i really look that bad?" I asked, trying unsuccesfully to flatten my messy hair down.

"Yeah chic, kinda" Trent admitted "Whats going on?"

"Well, on my first day off since Sunday im trying to clean this whole apartement because its a mess, while looking after Kayla, worrying about classes, worrying about getting a job oh and yeah the fact that i have hardly seen my fiance in 3 days" I said quickly.

"Wow, alot then?" Nate stated dumbly.

"Yeah, so anyway, Kayla has been asking after her dad; i'm taking her out this afternoon"

"Why don't we take her?" Trent asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Nates and my lessons have finished for the day and we have nothing to do so..." Trent began

"You would do that?"

"Of course, Kayla is adorable."

"I don't know..." I wondered. It would be soooo much easier if Kayla was out of the house. It's not like i want to get rid of her cause i love her to bits, it's just hard to clean up and focus on other things when she wants to go out. I know i have only known Nate and Trent for a few days but they seem really nice and i trust them aready...Gabriella Montez: Always Trusting people.

"Please Gabi" Nate asked

"Kayla, would you like Nate and Trent to take you out? Go and get some ice cream or something?" I asked the little girl infront of me who was staring at the two guys.

"Yes!!" Kayla clapped happily. She seemed to like Trent and Nate. I smiled at her "Lets go get you ready then"

* * *

2 hours later i found myself landing onto the sofa in the living room completely shattered. It had taken all of my energy, tidying up the apartement and filling out job iapplications along with sorting out bills and the like. Now i just felt like falling asleep for a few years or so. I really appreciated the fact Nate and Trent had taken Kayla out because, let's face it - Nothing of what i had wanted to do in the past hour would have been accomplished.

I sighed, closing my eyes briefly as my mind flickered to Troy. I was definelty going to have to talk to him or something because the work load just wasnt getting shared. It seemed he had definetly gotten caught up in being in a new college and had forgotten about his responsibilities. It kind of sucked that i felt like i was the only parent to Kayla and the only one trying to keep on top of things.

With that last, solemn thought, i allowed my breathing to get heavier and my eyes to droop. Falling asleep.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

"Dude, that practice was off the chain!" Chad said, bumping fists with me as we entered the changing room after 2 hours of practice.

"Yeah Troy, you brought it man, keep it up and you will have a easy life at U of A" A guy on the team said walking past Me and Chad.

"Thanks" I said grabbing a towel and walking off to the shower areas.

It had been a pretty crazy few days for me - settling into U of A, with different classes and huge amounts of basketball practice. It was hard work keeping track of everything but i had noticed the decrease in time i had spent with my fiance and beautiful daughter. It was something i couldn't really help though to be honest because i had to try and fit in...I didn't want to be an outsider the whole year and as much as i hate to admit it - It was easy to forget i hd a family now.

20 minutes later, i was pulling on my checkered vans while talking to Chad and Jason - The captain. "So hows Gabriella and Kayla?" Chad wondered, pulling his shirt over his head.

"I wouldn't know" I muttered a little to loudly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, i havent been able to spend much time with them. What with new classes and basketball." I shrugged.

"Thats not good man" Jason said.

"Yeah i know but Gabriella understands, its all good. I think im going to go spend the rest of the day with them anyway, Gabriella has a day off today"

"Oh yeah" Chad nodded

"Well Troy's going but you up for hanging out Chad?"

"Yeah but i got to go meet up with Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke. You can come" Chad said.

"Alright" Jason agreed.

"Yeah right, so see you tomorrow guys" I said, standing up and gathering my sports bag and other bag that contained all my college books. With one last nod to all of the team in the changing room i left and walked outside to the car, jumping in turning the radio on.

15 minutes later i was pulling up the apartement block, stepping out of the car and walking up to Gabriellas and mine apartement. I was admittedly beyond tired but i knew i had to spend sometime with my two favourite girls. I entered the apartement that was looking icredibly tidier then it had done when i had left that morning. I smiled softly noticing Gabriella laying on the sofa, asleep. However, that smile swiftly disappeared as i wondered where Kayla was - She was no where to be seen.

Walking forward i knelt infront of Gabriella, gently shaking her so she awoke. "Brie baby, wake up"

Slowly but surely, she awoke, adjusting her brown orbs to her surroundings. "Troy." She smiled "Whats the matter?"

"Wheres Kayla?"

"Out"

"Out where?" I asked confusedly.

"Out with Nate and Trent"

"Nate and Trent? Who the fuck are they?" I wondered confusedly, as Gabriella sat up, now looking at me properly.

"Friends of mine. Why?" She asked.

"Do i know them? You trusted two guys with Kayla? Gabriella what the fuck?!" I said a little louder then i had wanted but i was angry. I knew NOTHING about these guys. _Trent_ and _Nate._

"They aren't just two guys, they are my friends"

"How can they be your friends? You have only known them for a few days" I said.

"Troy, sit down" Gabriella said firmly "I can understand your freaked, but let me explain"

I nodded, sitting down beside her, motioning for her to explain.

"I was very busy this morning, tidying up and looking after Kayla so when some friends came around they offered to take Kayla off my hands for a while to go get ice-cream. I said yes Troy, 'cause let's face it what would they do?"

"What would they do? There is a HELL of alot they could do! Gabriella how could you be soo stupid to trust some random guys with our 3 year old daughter!" I snapped. I knew i was getting angry but this was _our _daughter and Gabriella was just passing her off to random guys that i didn't even know.

"Don't call me stupid. Im sorry that i have been sooo busy recently that i needed a little bit of help" Gabriella said suddenly angrily.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked

"It means that...you know what? Figure it out yourself" She said standing up and walking into our bedroom, slamming the door, signaling she was more then royally pissed off.

* * *

A few minutes later, after i had calmed down some what, i stood up walking to the bedroom door and knocking gently.

"What!!" I heard Gabriella yell through the door.

"Can i come in?"

"Whatever" She said. I took hold of the door handle, entering the bedroom.

"Sorry" I said quietly "For yelling"

"Is that all your sorry for?" She wondered. I looked at her confusedly.

"Troy, your never home anymore" She said

I nodded in understanding "Its hard"

"To come home? Do you hate it that much?"

"No! No! it's not that" I said, sitting next to her on our bed. "What i meant was...I have to try and fit in here, i have to show what i can do"

"Right"

"Seriously Gabriella, i have to live up to peoples expectations and it's taking a little more time then i had wanted. But soon, i promise we will be settled in and it will all change"

"How can i believe that?" Gabriella asked as i moved closer to her, pulling her into my arms.

"You can't right now but you will...soon when everythings settled."

"When will that be Troy?"

"Soon."

"Yeah, don't give a accurate answer, just avoid the question" Gabriella sighed.

"A week, tops i promise." I told her quickly, trying to save this big mess.

"Really? Then i'll have my Troy back?"

"Yes, you will have your Troy back" I chuckled, hugging her tighter.

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you too. But now can you please tell me a bit more about this Nate and Trent??" I asked desperately.

I listened as Gabriella told me about her new found friends but all the time she was speaking i felt a dull 'guilt' sensation in the back of my mind.

Promises are sometimes very very hard to keep - As much as you try.

I'm going to have to try VERY hard.

* * *

**Riiight, before you come at me with your pitchforks because i havent updated in awhile, im sorry. **

**I have been trying to focus on **_**Sealed with a Kiss**_** because im behind on that. **

**Also, because i don't feel comfortable going into much detail on here im just going to say. Im in a bit of trouble with my life right now and its getting kinda serious...We will leave it at that. **

**Anywhooo, PLEASE don't leave reviews about my sob story of a life please leave reviews about this chapter as it would mean alot more then sympathy. **

**CRANK IT UPPPP!! Lol sorry randuuumm moment. **

**Anyway, i want to give a lil shout out to my bestfriend - Georgia (Check out her stories iheartyoo-x) She has been incredible through everything crappy goin on with my life.**

**Please Review nd Shiz.**

**- Sarah **

**xoxo **

**P.S Short chapter i know! sorry :( **


	5. Last Hope Job

**The College Parents**

**Summary - Troy and Gabriella have successfully rasied their daughter for 3 years now, but now they face a whole other challenge. College. MUST read YOUNG PARENTS to understand. **

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing and implied mature moments in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**MUST READ YOUNG PARENTS TO UNDERSTAND.**

* * *

**A/N: Please don't review about its shortness. Looking for perfect spelling? Don't look here...**

Scared, Nervous but yet Happy and Optimistic.

This was me as I straightened down my black trousers and white vest top before pulling on a black jacket. I ran a hand through my hair before re-applying some lipgloss and daring to venture from the confines of Troys and Mines bedroom.

Granted, things over the past week _had_ improved between Troy and I. He had spent alot more time with Kayla and I and after 2 weeks at U of A we were finally settling in.

Now though, i had to shake things up by getting a job - Something Troy was NOT happy with but our money was beginning to run low and lets face it, we had no choice. So i had a job interview at a fairly local diner as a waitress...I hoped to god i got the job because i was running out of options. AKA - This was the last hope.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where i noticed Troy making coffee while Kayla fed herself in her highchair. "Whaaat the.." I gasped as Troy suddenly lifted me up and put me onto the counter when i was within reaching distance of him. I giggled as he moved between my legs, his hands moving under my top so they could move over my body while he kissed me passionately. I smiled into the kiss as i wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When we pulled away, i sighed blissfully as Troy attached his lips to my neck, planting butterfly kisses along it, sucking on a soft spot here and there. I moaned softly at the feelings he was envoking.

When Troy pulled away he took hold of my hands and stared at my open palm, tracing the shape causing me to look at him confused. "Do you know why there are spaces inbetween our fingers?" He asked randomly causing me to shake my head in response. "They're meant for someone elses fingers... I found the fingers I want there forever - yours." He finished.

I smiled, connecting out lips together after whispering in his ear "I love you".

"Moommmy!!" Kayla whined from her high chair, causing Troy and I to pull away yet again. We both looked over at our beautiful daughter.

"Whats the matter sweety?" I asked

"Take me to the park?" Kayla asked hopefully.

"Awww sweety i can't today because i have a job interview but im sure...if you ask daddy nicely" I began

"You have a job interview?" Troy asked suddenly, stiffening.

"Yeah, remember i told you last night...but you were busy trying to do _other_ things" I giggled causing Troy to blush and chuckle slightly.

"Daddy take me?" Kaylas voice came "Pweaaaassseeee"

Troy seem to consider this before nodding gradually. "Ok princess, i'll take you. Your lucky its saturday."

"Yaaaaayy" Kayla exclaimed clapping excitedly.

"I think you have just made her day. She loves being with her daddy"

"And her mommy" Troy remarked before sighing and moving his hands to my thighs - Rubbing them smoothly "Do you have to have that job interview?"

"If we want the money then yeah" I replied.

"We can live without the money??" Troy asked hopefully.

"Yeah and we will wont be able to feed our daughter. Nice plan"

"Our parents..."

"Nope" I replied simply. "I have to get this job Troy."

* * *

"When can you start?"

Those words were like music to my ears. I had gotten the job.

"Um not to be rude, but you did hear me when i said i had a child and i have college 3 days during the week? And that things might be a bit crazy?" I asked the manager - Mr Hampton. He was an old guy - in his fortys i would guess with a practically bald head that had only a few whisps of hair here and there. To be honest he actually freaked me out. No kidding, he didn't seem to just look at you...no instead he 'leered' at you but maybe that was just who he was?

"Yes i did and thats fine" He smirked "Obviously to fit it to you, you can work 3 days a week. Now do you want the job or not?."

"Yes thankyou sooo much!" I said, extending my hand out to shake his grubby hands. I grimaced as i felt like he was leering at me again. I really am probably just imagining it.

"So can you start today?" He asked.

"Umm sure" I replied

"Ok well claire over there" He said nodding towards and very pretty girl who looked around the age of me. "Will show you the ropes but i will be 'monitoring' you. You know, looking over shoulder now and again and making sure your doing things right."

"Ok" I nodded

"Now obviously we will have to get you a uniform for tomorrow but for now what your wearing will do" Mr Hampton commented. I could have sworn i saw him lick his lips...Ergh?

"Claire!" He called to the waitress who hurriedly walked over. She looked quite shy to be honest and ...fragile? If thats the word to describe it.

"Yes sir?"

"This is our new recruit, Gabriella. Show her the ropes; ill be watching" Mr Hampton said glaring at claire then walking off.

"Hey I'm Gabriella" I introduced myself properly, holding my hand out.

"Hi, i'm claire" She replied shaking my outstretched hand. "Ok, so umm basically it works like this. Try and take it all in but if you cant don't worry because ill help" Claire began "You see a customer, you take their order, clip the paper to the line" she pointed to a rotating line with clips that looked like a washing line or something. "Then when the chef says 'order up' get the order and take it to the table. If it gets quiet just clean some tables or something. But listen yeah? You must keep busy. Whatever you do."

"Ok..."

"You get 2 breaks a day, one for 10 minutes and another for 30 minutes...use them wisely and dont be late otherwise Mr Hampton gets a little...agitated."

"I got it." I smiled.

"Good" Claire smiled back.

"Umm i know this is like sudden or whatever but can i ring my fiance real quick and tell him i got the job?" I asked

"Sure, but make sure Mr Hampton doesn't see you."

* * *

It had been two hours and i was shattered. I hadn't stopped since i had called Troy and let him know about the job - He was not happy. On the plus side i had been able to pick up my job pretty quickly and was very easily slipping into the routine. True to his word however, Mr Hampton had been continuously beathing down my neck, watching me from afar, or leaning over my shoulder...i was getting such a wierd vibe off him and when he was around me or claire. Anyway, the midday rush had just began to wind down, giving Claire and I some time to take a breather.

"Umm claire?" I began, cleaning down a counter with a cloth.

"Yeah?" She replied as she poured a customer some coffee. "There you go sir" She said to the customer before turning to me.

"You know Mr Hampton, do you think he is a bit wierd?" I asked quietly. She glanced up at me, uncertainty and tenseness crossing onto her face.

"H-H-How do you mean??" She stuttered.

"I mean, i get this wierd...vibe from him"

"Gabriella listen to me" Claire said placing her coffee pot down. "Its better not to ask or say anything about Mr Hampton ok? I know you need this job so my advice is..don't worry about him. Focus on your job and everything will be fine. You should have no problem because you have picked this job up quickly. So just focus on that and you gunna be ok here. Alright?" She said in all seriousness.

I nodded "Ok"

However, I was not Ok. I was concerned, something just didn't seem right about Mr Hampton but to be honest i knew Claire meant well. I _did _need this job and i couldn't afford to lose it because this had been my last option - No where else would hire me. I was going to take Claires advice and try my best to get on with what i was getting paid for.

Afterall, that money was needed for Troys and Mine family to survive.

* * *

"See you late Claire" I said, grabbing my bag.

"Umm Gabriella, could you just wait so we can leave together?" Claire asked randomly. It was around ten at night and the diner was now ready to close so Clair and i could leave off. I was completely exhausted.

"Yeah sure" I said, watching as she pulled her jacket on and grabbed her own bag. We walked from the changing room into the nearly empty diner together, noticing Mr Hapton was sitting on a stool near the counter.

"Goodnight girls" He leered "See you tomorrow, Claire i expect you in at opening time. Gabriella i expect you in at 10."

We both nodded and left - It had become apparent to me that Claire was holding her breath and had released it when we were away from Mr Hampton. I didn't mention is however, remembering Claires talk earlier.

"See you tomorrow" I said

"Yeah Bye Gabi" Claire smiled walking away.

I climbed into Troys and mine car, starting the engine and driving home, smiling 10 minutes later as the apartement came into view.

* * *

I entered the apartement as quietly as i could. I walked into the living room and soon noticed that Troy and Kayla had most probably already gone to bed. I sighed before going into the kitchen and opening the refridgerator. I scanned it quickly before pulling out some orange juice and pouring myself a glass. After quickly drinking it i walked through to Kaylas bedroom, noticing she was asleep. I smiled and walked ove to her - Leaning down and planting a kiss to her cute little forehead. Glancing around the room i noticed it was a mess - Toys scattered everywhere.

I sighed once again but yet not really minding because she evidently had, had fun.

I soon left kayla to sleep before jumping in the shower then walking into Troys and Mine bedroom with just a towel wrapped around my semi-wet body. I smiled noticing Troy was asleep - He looked soo cute when he was asleep...like a little baby. Kayla must have really worn him out. I began to change into some suitable clothing before gently and carefully climbing into bed next to Troy. Instantly Troy's arm moved to wrap around my waist.

"Hey baby" Troy murmured, his eyes still closed but obviously not asleep.

"Hey" I whispered back as Troy began to massage my waist with his thumb.

"I missed you today" He said, slowly opening is eyes while pulling me close to his body, our bodies fitting together like a jigsaw.

"I missed you too." I replied "Did you have fun with Kayla today?"

"Yeah but that girl can run. Im shattered and by the looks of you, you are to?"

"Now, do i take that as a compliment or insult?" I giggled.

"Definetly not an insult. I could never insult you Brie" Troy smirked

"Ok, but yeah i am incredibly tired...Troy?" I began

"Hhmm?"

"Things aren't ever going to be easy for us are they?" I asked.

"They will be. I promise. Its just hard right now because we are both trying to accomplish soo much on our own. We forget we have soo many friends there to help us"

"I guess"

"No, i know. We both want soo many things out of life Brie. It just so happens we thought we would be rebels and do it all in the wrong order" Troy chuckled causing me to giggle.

"Now, get some sleep babe" Troy said kissing me gently on the lips before resting in his previous postion, pulling me even closer, allowing my head to rest on my favourite position on his broad chest. I sighed blissfully before closing my eyes.

* * *

**Hey all, agen...no pitchforks pleaase.. Im sorry i havent updated but i had sort of lost my inspiration - I have it back now though. (Thankyou BabyD for the help)**

**So again, difficult time in my life right now but i think its actually helping my writing? **

**I am trying my hardest to updated Come back to me...again - Inspiration problems on that. **

**Sealed with a kiss should be updated soon along with Dirty little lies. :P **

**If you hadn't guessed the stories im focusin on right now are:**

**1) Dirty Little lies**

**2) College Parents**

**3) Sealed with a kiss. **

**LoveYouAll./xx **

**- Sarah **

**Btw - Check out my youtube channel because i have posted the newly released HSM3 song - Now or never. It rocks and you need to check it out. **

**T-E-A-M TEAM. **

**GAME ON!!**


End file.
